creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wunschkind
Es war ein unheimliches Gefühl, das Labor zum ersten Mal zu betreten. Vor mir lag ein nicht sonderlich großer, aber aufgrund des vorherrschenden Chaos dennoch kaum überschaubarer Raum. Die Leuchtstoffröhren an der beengend niedrigen Decke warfen ihr kaltes, farbloses Licht auf das Labyrinth aus Tischen, die überhäuft waren mit allen nur erdenklichen naturwissenschaftlichen Apparaturen, einige davon hatte ich in meinem bisher sechsjährigen Studium noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen – dazwischen zahllose einzelne beschriebene Blätter und aufgeschlagene Aktenordner. Moderne Technik hatte offenbar noch nicht ihren Weg hier herunter in Professor Renfields kleines Reich gefunden. Eine der Deckenlampen flackerte. Hektisch und in unregelmäßigen Abständen, dabei erzeugte sie jedes Mal einen leisen, auf die Dauer aber dennoch störenden Ton. Immer noch mit der Klinke in der Hand im Türrahmen stehend ließ ich meinen Blick weiter suchend durch den Raum streifen, der gleichzeitig Büro und Privatlabor zu sein schien. Es gab noch eine andere Tür, von der ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hinführte und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich das Zimmer hinter einem der mit allerlei Ampullen, Reagenzgläsern und Petrischalen überfüllten Regale noch weiter erstreckte. „Professor?“, fragte ich zögerlich, in der Erwartung, dass dieser möglicherweise gerade irgendwo, vor meinen Blicken verborgen, in seine Arbeit vertieft war und mein Eintreten nicht bemerkt hatte. Meine Stimme klang in meinen eigenen Ohren dünn, beinahe ängstlich. Als eine Antwort ausblieb, machte ich einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und zog langsam die Tür hinter mir zu. Ein leichter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich mich gerade selbst hier eingesperrt. Einzig das langsam penetrant wirkende Geräusch der Leuchtstoffröhre mit Wackelkontakt, welches das leichte Flackern ihres Lichts begleitete, klang durch die sonst vollkommene Stille.Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich nun in den Raum hinein, zwischen den Tischen hindurch, peinlich darauf bedacht, nirgendwo anzustoßen. Dieser ganze Trakt hier im Kellergeschoss der Universität war quasi das alleinige Territorium von Professor Renfield. Einige Räume gehörten ihm, der Rest diente lediglich zur Lagerung von fast allem, was eigentlich nie gebraucht wurde. Wobei dies den abschätzigen Äußerungen einer Kollegen nach auch auf den Professor zutraf. Er war wohl ein genialer Wissenschaftler, allerdings komplett verschroben und arbeitete ausschließlich allein. Vorlesungen hielt er ebenfalls kaum, er verließ „seinen“ Keller so gut wie nie, Gerüchten zufolge wohnte er sogar hier. An dem Durchgang zwischen den beiden Regalen, die den Raum in zwei Hälften teilten, angekommen, zog sich mein Magen zusammen. In einigen der dort aufgereihten Flaschen schwammen tatsächlich konservierte tote Tiere, hauptsächlich Frösche, Molche und andere Amphibien, aber auch einige pelzige, schwerer identifizierbare Kadaver, die allesamt mit ihren leblosen Augen nach draußen glotzten. Immer mehr drängte sich mir die Frage auf, woran Renfield eigentlich genau arbeitete. Es war zwar allgemein bekannt, dass er zur Zeit unter anderem in den Bereichen Genetik und Molekularbiologie arbeitete, mehr allerdings nicht. Da er immer gelegentlich brauchbare Erkenntnisse geliefert hatte, hatte man an der Universität in den letzten zwanzig Jahren die zwecklosen Versuche nach und nach aufgegeben, ihn über seine laufende Forschung auszufragen, und ihn wie gewünscht alleine gelassen. Um so erstaunlicher war es gewesen, dass er plötzlich einen Doktoranden als wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter gesucht hatte. Auch der hintere Teil des Raums war leer, aber nicht weniger unordentlich. Mein Blick blieb an einem Notizbuch hängen, das zwischen all den darum herumliegenden Ordnern und losen Blättern etwas hervorstach. Ein Stift lag daneben, gerade so, als hätte bis vor kurzem jemand hineingeschrieben. Neugierig näherte ich mich, um vielleicht etwas über die Arbeit meines mysteriösen neuen Vorgesetzten zu erfahren, als mich das plötzliche Aufschwingen der zweiten Tür des Labors unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Im ersten Moment starrte ich wie erstarrt auf die einen offenen weißen, nicht ganz sauberen Laborkittel tragende Gestalt in der Tür. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich gerade bei etwas verbotenem ertappt worden. Der Professor musterte mich neugierig durch seine Hornbrille und einen Moment lang herrschte peinliches Schweigen. Dann glitt sein Blick von mir ab und huschte ebenfalls zu dem Notizbuch, das ich bis eben betrachtet hatte. Langsam erwachte ich aus meiner anfänglichen Starre. „Guten Tag“, stammelte ich, worauf seine Augen sich wieder mir zuwandten. Als ich mich vorstellte, hellten sich seine Gesichtszüge auf und die Furchen auf der hohen Stirn verschwanden. „Ah, der Gehilfe!“, fiel er mir freudig mit seiner etwas merkwürdigen Ausdrucksweise ins Wort, wobei er die Brille auf seiner spitzen Hakennase zurechtrückte. Seine Gesichtszüge erinnerten entfernt an einen Raubvogel, ein Raubvogel mit schütterem grauen, beinahe weißen Haar. Es war seltsam. Keine richtige Begrüßung, stattdessen begann er nun, immer noch im Stehen, mich auszufragen. Ausschließlich über Triviales, über meine Familie, meine Hobbys, wo ich wohnen würde, was ich gerne äße... der Mann stellte fragen wie ein neugieriges Kind, nur dass er mich dabei mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen geradezu durchbohrte. Mir war die komplette Situation unangenehm, wozu wollte er all das über seinen Assistenten wissen? Er wirkte, als würde er alles was ich sagte, regelrecht aufsaugen und dabei gleichzeitig jede Regung meines Gesichts genauestens studieren. Nach einigen Minuten war er dann wohl zufrieden mit dem, was er wusste und verabschiedete sich. Verwirrt verabschiedete ich mich ebenfalls und begab mich wieder zum Ausgang, ohne eine der tausend Fragen zu stellen, die mir auf der Zunge lagen. Als ich die Tür bereits geöffnet hatte, drehte ich mich noch einmal um, sein Blick war immer noch unverwandt auf mich gerichtet. Etwas verunsichert fragte ich ihn, wann denn morgen meine Arbeit beginnen würde. „Oh, kommen Sie einfach, wann es Ihnen passt“, meinte Professor Renfield mit vergnügt klingender Stimme, aber ohne dabei den unangenehmen Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ich wandte mich schließlich ab und verließ das Labor, dabei konnte ich förmlich spüren, wie seine Augen sich in meinen Rücken bohrten. Erst als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, konnte ich wieder ruhig durchatmen. So schnell wie möglich durchquerte ich den Flur und verließ den Keller, dessen kalte Atmosphäre besser zu einer Gruft passen würde als zu einem Forschungsinstitut. Am nächsten Tag kam ich gegen neun Uhr auf dem Universitätsgelände an. Immer noch ziemlich früh dafür, dass meine Arbeitszeiten anscheinend komplett flexibel waren, aber ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, meine Arbeit zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg über den Campus und durch die Gänge des Instituts für Biologie ließ ich mir absichtlich deutlich mehr Zeit als eigentlich nötig, der Gedanke an die nächste Begegnung mit dem eigenartigen Professor machte mich irgendwie nervös. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal kostete es mich diesmal deutlich mehr Überwindung, die verlassenen Gänge des Untergeschosses zu durchqueren. Vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Dr. Renfield“ zögerte ich, überlegt einen Moment lang sogar ernsthaft, einfach wieder umzukehren. Blöder Gedanke. Ich riss mich zusammen und klopfte etwas zaghaft an die Tür. „Herein?“, tönte es von drinnen, etwas zu meiner Überraschung. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Professor wieder in einem der anderen Räume beschäftigt wäre, wieso weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat in den mir bereits bekannten Raum herein. Renfield kam auf mich zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Dr. Renfield“, sagte er und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an, worauf ich mich stotternd ebenfalls ein weiteres Mal vorstellte, seinem Blick wich ich dabei aus. Die gestern noch defekte Leuchtstoffröhre flackerte nicht mehr. „Sie sind spät“, fügte der Professor noch an. Zu irritiert von der gesamten Situation, um darauf weiter einzugehen murmelte ich lediglich eine Entschuldigung. „Seien Sie das nächste mal pünktlicher, verstanden?“ Ich nickte, traute mich nicht einmal nachzufragen, wann genau „pünktlich“ überhaupt sei. Mi, 10. Sep. 2014 Der Alte ist verrückt. Oder ich bin es, aber das bezweifle ich. Auch wenn ich es wahrscheinlich werde, wenn das hier so weitergeht... Er wirkt nicht, als wäre er dement, trotzdem scheint es so, als hätte er wirklich überhaupt keine Erinnerung an unsere erste Begegnung. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich hier überhaupt soll. Renfield meinte, er bräuchte überhaupt keine Hilfe, hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, dass die Personalabteilung ihm einfach jemanden zugewiesen hatte. Gestern durfte ich den ganzen Tag lang saubere Gläser desinfizieren, während er sich fast nur in dem anderen Raum aufhielt. Oder in einem der anderen, wahrscheinlich sind da sogar noch mehrere. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, woran er arbeitet, immer noch nicht. Das einzige, was er hier gemacht hat, war in sein Notizbuch zu schreiben und ein paarmal den Wackelkontakt in der Lampe zu beheben. Das Ding nervt. Heute wollte er dann wieder reden. Smalltalk oder so, nur dass es mehr so ist, dass er mich ausfragt. Diesmal über die Universität, welche Professoren ich kenne und was ich über sie weiß. Der Alte wusste anscheinend nicht einmal, wer sein Chef ist seit... 15 Jahren. Oder er spielt bloß mit mir. Ich werd wirklich noch verrückt. Das hier ist alles so verdammt unrealistisch, ich würde selber sagen, ich träume nur, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste. Vor zwei Stunden ist er dann wieder gegangen und hat mich hier gelassen, keine Ahnung, ob ich gehen kann oder nicht, oder ob er nochmal wiederkommt. Do, 11. Sep 2014 Vielleicht ist er bipolar. Oder hat irgend so eine Persönlichkeitsstörung. Geht alle paar Stunden nach nebenan und ist dann völlig anders, wenn er wiederkommt. Entweder total zerstreut und abweisend oder... der andere Zustand gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Er redet dann mit mir, über alles mögliche, aber nicht über Wissenschaft. Über sich selbst erzählt er auch quasi nichts. Und dieser Blick. Er starrt mich die ganze Zeit an, als wäre ich ein seltenes Tier. Ich mag seine Augen nicht, habe noch nie bemerkt, dass er geblinzelt hat, wenn er mich so ansieht. Nicht mehr lange bis Feierabend. Und dann endlich Wochenende. Ich sitze hier in dem fensterlosen Raum und sortiere Aufzeichnungen von Renfield. Aus den Achtzigern. Eigentlich sortiere ich sie nicht einmal, ich blättere nur den Ordner durch, alles ist bereits in der richtigen Reihenfolge. An den Anblick der eingelegten Kleintiere im Regal vor mir habe ich mich immer noch nicht gewöhnt. Die Lampe hat schon wieder einen Wackelkontakt, bereits den ganzen Tag lang und das Flackern zehrt allmählich an meinen Nerven. Ein leises, dumpfes Geräusch von nebenan, ich beende den Blickkontakt mit der toten Kröte vor mir. Lausche. Die Türen sind beinahe schalldicht, das muss also etwas ziemlich lautes gewesen sein. Oder bloß Einbildung. Ich warte ein paar Minuten, nichts rührt sich mehr. Einem spontanen Entschluss folgend schließe ich den Ordner und stelle ihn zurück. Kann auch jetzt schon gehen, wahrscheinlich kündige ich ja sowieso. Als ich den Ordner gerade weggelegt habe, zieht etwas anderes auf dem Tisch vor mir meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Renfields Notizbuch. Ein kurzer Blick zu den beiden Türen, dann strecke ich langsam meine Hand danach aus. Ich höre das Klopfen meines Herzens, einerseits ist meine Neugier unheimlich groß, andererseits weiß ich, dass der Alte garantiert wütend wird, wenn ich hier... herumschnüffle. Noch ein Blick Richtung Tür. Ich sehe zu, wie meine verschwitze Hand wie von selbst nach dem Büchlein greift. Immer noch kein Geräusch von einer der Türen her. Meine Finger zittern leicht beim Aufschlagen der ersten Seite, doch die Spannung weicht schnell einer Enttäuschung. Chemische Formeln, dem Anschein nach ausschließlich Säuren... ich blättere weiter. Tabellen, noch mehr Formeln, immer komplexere, dazwischen kaum lesbare Notizen. Blättere durch bis zu den letzten Einträgen. Text. Experiment definitiv nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, muss sofort vernichtet werden. Er weiß viel zu viel. Die Schrift ist krakelig, aber lesbar. Auf jeder Seite befindet sich genau ein Eintrag, der anscheinend jeweils einem Tag entspricht. Die jüngsten Einträge sind allesamt kurz und sehen aus, als wären sie hastig und ohne große Sorgfalt geschrieben. Klassische Konditionierung erfolgreich, Resultate weit über Erwartungshorizont. Letzte Phase erreicht. „Er weiß zu viel.“ Bin ich damit gemeint? Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, viel zu wenig zu wissen. Schon wieder ein leises Geräusch, das sich von dem ständigen monotonen Pling der flackernden Lampe über mir abhebt. Oder? Die Tür ist immer noch zu. Ich sehe auf meine Uhr. 15:12. Beinahe drei Stunden, seit ich den Professor das letzte mal gesehen habe. Lausche noch ein paar Sekunden lang weiter, keine weiteren ungewöhnlichen Geräusche. Die Ähnlichkeit wird immer deutlicher, mittlerweile ist es nicht mehr zu übersehen. Unvorhergesehener Nebeneffekt, passt sich anscheinend an sein Umfeld an. Nahrungsaufnahme konstant, aber deutlicher Anstieg an Aktivität. Ich werde langsam paranoid, sehe bei jedem noch so leisen Geräusch auf zur Türklinke, die sich immer noch keinen Millimeter rührt. Wahrscheinlich alles bloß Einbildung. Die nächstälteren Einträge sind länger, enthalten aber kaum noch Text, sondern vor allem Daten. Massenweise Zahlen und Abkürzungen, die mir absolut nichts sagen. Klassische Konditionierung. Das habe ich schon einmal gehört, aber nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem Studium. Hatte irgendetwas mit Psychologie zu tun. Ich blättere weiter, es kommen wieder Seiten mit Tabellen, anscheinend medizinische Messwerte über mehrere Monate, nein Jahre. Gewicht, Größe, Blutdruck, Puls, Konzentration verschiedener Stoffe in der Blutbahn und wieder einige Abkürzungen, die mir unbekannt sind. Dann, etwa in der Mitte des Notizbuchs, zehn oder mehr Seiten, die herausgerissen wurden. Direkt danach noch ein einziger Eintrag, der sich von den vorigen unterscheidet. Die obere Hälfte der Seite ist unleserlich, jemand hat nachträglich in großen Buchstaben einen einzigen Satz darüber geschrieben. Und Gott blies ihm den lebendigen Atem in die Nase, und der Mensch erwachte zum Leben. Der Professor muss größenwahnsinnig sein. Es ist weder ein Klon, noch eine Chimäre. Sein Erbgut entspricht annäherungsweise dem eines Menschen, aber Es ist komplett synthetisch. Künstlich erschaffenes Leben. Wenn Es überlebt, wird es sich entwickeln wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, allerdings wird es das Embryonalstadium nie komplett verlassen und so über unglaubliche Regenerationsfähigkeiten verfügen. Der Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit. Unwillkürlich schaue ich wieder zu der Tür, die in den Nebenraum führt, in dem Renfield immer für den Großteil des Tages verschwindet und in den ich bis jetzt noch nie auch nur einen Blick werfen konnte. Experiment nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Wenn er es wirklich geschafft hat, künstliches Leben zu erschaffen... Die Ähnlichkeit wird immer deutlicher... Oh verdammt. Ich sehe zur Tür am anderen Ende des unübersichtlichen Raumes, durch die ich Anfang dieser Woche zum ersten Mal hier herein gekommen bin. Schaue mich um, meine Tasche. Kann sie nirgends sehen zwischen dem knappen Dutzend an Tischen hier, auf denen noch immer das gleiche Chaos herrscht wie als ich das Labor zum ersten Mal betreten habe. Ich will raus hier, so weit weg wie möglich von dem Regal mit den Behältern, in denen tote kleine Lebewesen schwimmen, einige wenige davon nur schemenhaft zu erkennen durch das trübe Glas. Raus aus diesem verdammten Raum, in dem es nicht einmal Netz gibt, in dem die ganze Zeit das Licht hektisch flackert. Weil schon den ganzen Tag lang niemand die Lampe in Ordnung gebracht hat. Fr, 12. Sep. 2014 Das wird mein letzter Tag hier, denke nicht, dass ich das noch weiter mache. Zum Glück nur noch dieser eine Tag bis zum Wochenende. Fast ein ganzer Tag... Der Alte hat garantiert eine Persönlichkeitsstörung. Heute Früh war er wieder zuerst der Fröhliche. Gruselig fröhlich. Hat Fragen über das Universitätsgelände gestellt und über die Stadt, wollte ganz genau den Weg zum Bahnhof wissen... anscheinend war er wirklich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr am Tageslicht. Dann geht er... und kommt kurz darauf wieder. Entschuldigt sich, dass er verschlafen hat und verhält sich wieder so, als hätte er überhaupt keine Erinnerung an die letzte Begegnung. Ist dann ziemlich schnell wieder nach nebenan verschwunden und hat eine Dose mit Tabletten hier vergessen. Morphium. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der noch alles hier hat. Oder vielleicht sogar selber herstellen kann. Bald Mittag und ich hab jetzt schon wieder eine Ewigkeit lang nichts zu tun. Die sehnige Hand, die aus dem Ärmel des weißen Laborkittels ragte, legte den Notizblock, auf dem nur die ersten zwei Seiten beschrieben waren, wieder weg. Zurück in die Tasche am Boden. Danach bewegte sich der Mann in dem weißen Kittel zu einer der Türen, die aus dem spärlich eingerichteten Raum, in dem er sich befand, herausführten. Legte seine Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete sie. Mitten in dem angrenzenden, vom kalten, weißen Licht einiger Leuchtstoffröhren an der beengend niedrigen Decke gerade ausreichend beleuchteten Labor stand, zwischen einem Regal und einigen Versuchstischen ein junger Mann, der wie gelähmt dastand. Der Schock war dem Studenten deutlich anzusehen, der fassungslos auf das blutüberströmte Gesicht des Professors starrte, welcher dort in der Tür aufgetaucht war. „Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich schon gedacht, dass wir zwei sind, nicht wahr?“, fragte Mann mit dem schrecklich entstellten Gesicht, während er die Brille abnahm und in der Brusttasche seines Kittels verstaute. Seine Stimme klang müde. „Kommen Sie“, sagte er und machte einen Schritt zurück in den etwas dunkleren Raum, aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Wartend hielt er die Tür offen für den sprachlosen Studenten, der sich schließlich aus seiner Starre löste und – immer noch leicht benommen – an dem Professor vorbei über die Türschwelle schritt. Drinnen fiel der Blick des jungen Mannes auf einen Körper, der regungslos an der Wand lag. Über seinen Hals zogen sich rote Striemen. Schwarze Hose, graues Hemd, dasselbe was der Mann neben ihm unter dem schmutzig weißen Laborkittel trug. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war verblüffend, auch wenn man sie im direkten Vergleich leicht unterscheiden konnte. „Er hatte ein Messer, damit wollte er mich wohl umbringen“, meinte der Professor mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung eines blutigen Skalpells auf dem Boden, unweit des leblosen Körpers. Der Student wollte gerade etwas erwidern, eine der unzähligen Fragen stellen, die seinen Kopf beinahe zum Platzen brachten, als plötzlich wieder lähmende Angst in ihm emporstieg. Die tiefen Wunden im Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm hatten aufgehört zu bluten, man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie sie bereits dabei waren, zu vernarben. Blitzschnell bückte er sich, von seinen Instinkten geleitet, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken, griff nach der Klinge am Boden und sprang wieder auf. Erstarrte. Im selben Augenblick hatte sich bereits eine Hand fest wie ein Schraubstock um seine Kehle gelegt und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. „Ihr Menschen seid doch alle gleich“, zischte ihm der Unmensch entgegen, aus dessen vernarbtem, blutverkrusteten Gesicht ihn die durchdringenden, stahlgrauen Augen hasserfüllt anstarrten. -scratch- (Diskussion) 12:24, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Klassische Pasta